<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owls are Mysterious Creatures by A_total_nerdy_clod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267769">Owls are Mysterious Creatures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_total_nerdy_clod/pseuds/A_total_nerdy_clod'>A_total_nerdy_clod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pairing's Hogwarts AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff!Fukurodani, M/M, Magic, Metamorphmagus, Midnight is really ideal for romance methinks, Owls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_total_nerdy_clod/pseuds/A_total_nerdy_clod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was no ordinary owl. Firstly, it did not voyage across the room, it flew straight to the corner of his bed, like he knew Akaashi would be there. Then, he didn’t have small eyes like many of the owls the students have. They were huge and probably the most wonderful colour of yellow-golden Akaashi had ever seen. His body was striped black and white, speckles of golden in the middle that shone against the light, and feathers of his head stood like a feathery porcupine. He wondered if students were rich enough to afford something as wonderful as this. Well, there have been affluent families, but they usually show off their belongings, and Akaashi had never encountered this one before. And even so, what was the use of buying something so stunning and not train it enough that it flew away from their owner and landed in infirmary beds at night?</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi Keiji, Hufflepuff, regular player of Quidditch team, was now fractured and lonely in a hospital bed.</p><p>The only thing keeping him company, was the very mysterious owl that came in every night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pairing's Hogwarts AUs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owls are Mysterious Creatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawriter/gifts">isawriter</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi Keiji read the thick leather book in the sun’s light. He doubt he’d be able to attend any of the Care of Magical Creatures with a cast on his leg, especially since said creatures loved to chase them around until their limbs were sore, so he might as well brush up on his theory to cover up. Magical books indeed made things much easier to understand with their motion photographs, as opposed to the proclaimed ‘Muggle’ ones.</p><p> </p><p>His captain and best friend made his presence known in the room with a terrible mispronunciation of a rather simple 3 syllable name and a huge package to match his overly loud personality. All his other teammates, though tall, seemed small with his pompous presence. Bokuto almost tumbled on another unoccupied bed and he practically leaped over to Akaashi’s side. In his relief and happiness, he held his hand, squeezing it as his asked “How are you feeling now Akaashi?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed, taking a moment to take it all in “I’m fine, I really appreciate you coming here,” he finally looked all around, his whole Quidditch team had accompanied Bokuto “All of you. But Bokuto-san, you really didn’t have to bring this…” he gestured towards the basket, filled with all his favourite delicacies. Magic frogs, Bertie Botts’ All Flavoured Beans, seasonal fruits, cashew nuts, nanohana. If he weren’t still overwhelmed, he might have teared up. Bokuto overdramatically waved his hand “It’s nothing, something’s gotta keep your stomach happy, the hospital food sucks” Akaashi couldn’t say anything about it, it was not every day his cautious self was met with a fracture. Konoha sat on the side of his bed, and leant down to whisper “Dude, you better finish this all up. He raided the kitchen last night, broke a couple of rules. Tell me if I can help you in any way”, promptly winked and animatedly started a conversation with the entire team about how Mori thinks he’s doomed to die in 5 years because of a largely faulty Divination experiment. Akaashi’s mind decided to go on that overthinking stream right at that moment. He picked up an apple and examined it, it looked fresh, and ripe, and juicy. To be fair, all the fruits in there looked that way. But why did he…</p><p> </p><p>Another loud voice made its way into the medical room, this one a tone deeper and quieter. The carrier of said voice was just as goofy as Bokuto, and he could make the spikes of his black hair as he greeted his friend with a side hug and rubbing his hair. Konoha nudged them, breaking the mini reunion and whispered something in the ear. Bokuto’s tousled hair stood up again (Akaashi swears he puts some magic product on it) and he came close to him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaaashi!! Kuroo and I prepared something!! So that you don’t feel gloomy anymore!!”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth went slightly agape. Bokuto was a very loving student, everyone knew that, but he was on his way of outdoing himself. His eyes bulge with curiosity as both of them took out their wands and pushed everyone to the side so that they could be just in the middle of Akaashi’s vision. They cleared their throats. Their backs were straight and wrists were stable as their wands almost touched each other’s. Kuroo smirked and called out “Ready?”. Bokuto replied with an equally suave tone [which had…some strange impact on Akaashi’s insides he didn’t acknowledge] “You know it” and spoke their incantation in perfect synch.</p><p> </p><p>The ends of the wands sparkled and collected as it materialized on the ground, the bright light concealing the result of their spell. Akaashi’s mouth went agape. He was excited. Bokuto’s spells were usually a mess, his overexcitement speaking before he could think and producing a completely undesirable effect, but this one looked promising, until-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Bokuto-kun, weren’t you supposed to say <em>volatus</em> instead of <em>oppugno</em>…?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so the terror began. Yuki gave a last forehead kiss and was the first one to dash out of the room, while the others tried all they could to curb whatever they ended up with. The first part was okay, for there were birds instead of some deranged creature, but instead of singing and chirping like birds should, they went completely feral and aimed their beaks at anyone and everything. A few of the juniors wailed in fear, crouching under the bed, and Kuroo hid behind the curtains. Bokuto tried catching them before they did further damage but he was the one who caused more of a mess than any other creature. And at last, the final straw was when one of them hit just below Konoha’s shoulder, and he screamed into the evening.</p><p> </p><p>And when a nurse witnesses such a catastrophe, bottles of medicine flung haphazardly, swabs hanging from the ceiling, children cowering and a dishevelled boy with a reputation for all things silly holding a rapidly flapping bird by its neck and another one of those feathery animals piercing through another student’s body, the nurse puts two and two together and comes up with a very simple, very straightforward ban for the whole Hufflepuff team from visiting the fractured student.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The same night, when most students are asleep but by some force of nature Akaashi isn’t he finished the last of a box of beans (he was experienced enough to know which ones he might have to avoid, because <em>gosh</em> the vomit flavoured ones are <em>nasty</em>), he slumped back on the pillow. The care package was not snatched from his after much convincing and very nice to receive something like this. But the happiness followed by sadness about the whole outcome of the scenario. He knew Bokuto-san was completely innocent, but somehow no one could change the childishness that remained embedded in his blood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The window was being knocked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was not a very strong knock, but still, a knock. Akaashi was startled, and he immediately sat up despite his leg. He almost fell over with the force with which he propped himself. The window rang with the same semi-feeble knock. With many grunts a stab of pain from his leg did he reach out to the window and open it. He crossed her fingers, hoped that it wasn’t a drunk student throwing stones. But it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was an owl.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This was no ordinary owl. Firstly, it did not voyage across the room, it flew straight to the corner of his bed, like he knew Akaashi would be there. Then, he didn’t have small eyes like many of the owls the students have. They were <em>huge</em> and probably the most wonderful colour of yellow-golden Akaashi had ever seen. His body was striped black and white, speckles of golden in the middle that shone against the light, and feathers of his head stood like a feathery porcupine. He wondered if students were rich enough to afford something as wonderful as this. Well, there have been affluent families, but they usually show off their belongings, and Akaashi had never encountered this one before. And even so, what was the use of buying something so stunning and not train it enough that it flew away from their owner and landed in infirmary beds at night?</p><p> </p><p>He reached a finger out, slowly and a bit hesitant, lest it should scare him and he should get bitten. The owl showed no signs of attack, so he took the final plunge and grazed his fingertips at the base of his neck, where the feathers looked softest. The owl hooted happily, nuzzling against the length of his finger. Akaashi smiled at that, and ushered it to perch on its other arms. He murmured to it “I never had an owl before. I doubt you’ll be back tomorrow, or are even trained to do any human’s bidding. You night be another’s student’s pet and we never cross ways again but you’re…” he tickled his neck again and the owl shook his head in a very adorable way. Akaashi grinned softly again “you’re nice company for now”. The owl remained there as Akaashi went beside his bed to get a box of crackers and gave a single one to him. The bird ate it happily, and when the cracker finished it didn’t even ask for more. It was not a bad thing it was just…weird. Can animals act like that? It simply stayed where it was and stared into his eyes, as if studying him. A trail of footsteps made Akaashi whip his head towards the door and he whispered “I think the nurse is coming”. At those words, the owl took its flight soundlessly and when the she came to tuck him to bed, she wondered why the boy was gazing so intensely towards the window.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He’d read somewhere earlier that owls are mysterious creatures, and maybe Akaashi agreed to that sentiment that night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The light was painting his envelope purple with the shades of twilight when he sealed it . The day was mostly spent in completing delivered homework and writing a letter to his family. A part of him really wanted to ask his parents to come there, to meet him, but he digressed. Vacations were round the corner, and moreover he wasn’t that helpless. He was vice captain of a team consisting of high-strung, strong-muscled teenagers flying around.</p><p> </p><p>The knock returned. This time it was…a bit different. Akaashi checked his clock. At the exact time. He supposed he could hope it was still the owl and not drunken seniors. He reached over, winced a bit at the pain, and opened the window again. The owl returned, barely being able to fly with the metal box he was holding at his beak.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi quickly holstered him to the bed, giving him a cracker and petting him until he caught his breath and was more relaxed. He examined the box a bit, it seemed…small. He wondered what that was about. His fingers slipped and a flap opened, and a hovering figure popped right out. And within a second, light violin sounds filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi always loved that instrument. It was the earliest memory of his childhood, and it was light on the ears and great background music while studying. He barely knew how to play it, but it was still comforting. He didn’t know how much he needed that until now. The flying violinist twirled around the same spot, dancing with the beat. He smiled bittersweetly at the tune. He closed his eyes, leaning back against the headboard, nodding his head in time to the beat, humming in broken tunes. It was breath taking, a perfect heavenly zone to enter; confined in the bed with a broken limb. He completely forgot about the owl. He only noticed it when the weight from his arm left and before he could stop it, he had already escaped the window.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Following day was not so eventful. The teachers met him in the day, offering him extensions and even exempting him from work. The Potions teacher, hyped to finally see his favourite student (he really tries to hide his bias, but fails. Akaashi has really some natural whiz going on), almost brings the cauldron inside the room, but the doctor prohibits with an electric spell which makes him bolt out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>The owl comes in again late night, this time in a hurry and clearly having a purpose it was excited for. It has a scroll tied to his feet. Akaashi finally takes a breath of relief, at least he might know the sender. Or some clue as to whatever the hell is going on with his creature. He delicately unties the string.</p><p> </p><p>The scroll was a poorly taken self-photograph of his dorm mates. The short video- courtesty of magic cameras- played again and again; some of them waved, at the back he noticed the house prefect scolding two juniors, a friend of his was asleep, and the bottom of the screen he saw the top spikes of his captain’s bichromatic hair. Pity he couldn’t see his face, he imagined him smiling like the sun, so bright and wonderful; reminiscent of the day when they scored their first goal together when Akaashi was new to playing as a Hufflepuff regular and Bokuto beamed “Your passes are the best!”. The memory itself brought a lovely grin on his features, his feelings all over the place and stomach fluttering with butterflies. Sometimes, Akaashi acknowledged that Bokuto had some unknown effect on him, even if he couldn’t completely comprehend it. Akaashi looked at the time. It was getting late, but he was not sleepy. Akaashi wondered why the owl didn’t leave, but he supposed it had to do with it being nocturnal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Owls truly were…mysterious.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He opened a book, and started to read it out loud, as if the owl could understand exactly what he was saying. He read about sorcerers and unsuccessful incantations and accidental revelation of spells, stories passed from generation to generation. The owl did not leave, nor even looked like he wanted to. He kept reading until his eyes drooped low and he barely had any consciousness keeping the book aside and dimming the lamp and petting the bird as sleep took him over.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that day Akaashi was asked if he wanted to try walking. Magic treatment went by pretty fast, though of course it can’t manipulate all human body functions. He tried moving his leg a bit, but still moaned over the pain. He said he needed another day with a wearied smile. His classmates came in. He appreciated the company; they were all wonderful people. All from Charms, they spent the entire day rehearsing on spells. Akaashi once again made another wonderful Patronus, a beautiful raven, entrancing everyone in the room. The blue light of happiness was so overpowering that even he allowed himself to give loud chuckles with everyone’s chattering and praises.</p><p> </p><p>Overwhelmed by lights and spells, he flopped back into a laying position after a late dinner. He breathed in deeply. When he exhaled, he heard a rap.</p><p> </p><p>This day he was prepared. Reaching out with his arm was too hard. He broke the handle of the care package (he presumes he would have to apologize for that someday) and used it to extend his reach. He let the owl in again. This time he brought a scroll.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi tickled under the owl’s chin, really feeling the texture of its feathers. So silky, so smooth, so wonderful. White with hints of black, leading to having golden specks. He sticks with his words, the owl is majestic. He purrs again an Akaashi keeps petting him for a few minutes, giggles spilling out of his mouth like honey.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally looks at him properly again, the owl is staring intently. Kind of like- he’s about to prey on him. But on the other hand, it’s not feral. Nor is it predatory to even begin with. It’s just…observant. The owl hoots once, tilting his head. Akaashi tilts his own head, curious as to whatever goes in his head.</p><p> </p><p>The night suddenly goes very silent. The owl leans forward, craning and nodding his head, ushering him to do something. Absentmindedly, he brings him closer. Amber eyes, golden amber eyes, big sparkling golden amber eyes. Something starts to click within him. Almost like a sense of déjà vu. He wonders if he accidentally used a spell, because everything and nothing made sense. The owl leans forward again, and lightly boops his beak with Akaashi’s nose. It doesn’t hurt, but it still shocks him. He jerks, and then exhales. Again, what is this owl even about? It flies away the next moment, just when the nurse steps in. She tells him that he’d be trying to walk during fourth lesson. He nods and praying to all ghosts that this goes smoothly and resigns for bed again. The owl returns, unlike most times, and Akaashi thinks that the owl ran out of things to do if he thinks looking at a human sleep is a fun pastime, but regardless welcomes the soft feathers warming his neck.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mysterious</em>…</p><p> </p><p>An hour into his sleep he felt as if something warm and big enclosing him, like a heated blacket or a bear hugging him, but it was too perfect and drowsing that he left it thinking another figment of his nightly imaginations. He still moved, adjusting into the heat enveloping him.</p><p> </p><p>The morning after is like harsh winter right after pleasant summer.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He is ready to walk. He feels much less pain after that bitter, bitter painkiller the nurse fed him which turned him temporarily purple (no one needs to know about that), he tried moving his leg again and it hurt less. Much less. He leans on the railing as two nurses help him up.</p><p> </p><p>He uses a stretcher, it seems “Muggle” like, unless it has some hidden magical elements to it. Akaashi hopes it doesn’t, his body wasn’t looking forward to any surprises just yet.</p><p> </p><p>He took a step. The photo of his roommates the owl brought earlier came straight in front of his eyes. He smiled softly, eyes crinkling at the sight. Most of them were coincidentally his teammates, so he wasn’t able to see them for the past few days due to the ban they got on themselves. He wanted to, though. So much. He took a step forward using all his strength.</p><p> </p><p>Walking after a few whole days was difficult. Almost as if he was reborn and relearning the art of it like he did as a mere toddler. His leg gave small bursts of pain whenever he placed his foot on the ground too hard, but did his best not to show it. Soon they were out on the common hallways.</p><p> </p><p>It had only a few people, though more than Akaashi thought would be present at this hour. The children had their lessons, at least, most of them. Some older students with free period were frolicking about, practicing spells of all kinds. Akaashi had a frog jump on him courtesy of a second year who was probably bunking his lesson, but he brushed it away. The nurse kept asking him if it was alright to take a turn. He took another step. Yes, yes it was.</p><p> </p><p>This path was almost secluded, which was nice and less overwhelming. Until Akaashi caught the sight of his Quidditch captain, leaning over the stair rails and tapping his fingers against the hardwood as if he is expecting something, or someone. Bokuto’s eyes roamed around, and with the magnetic pull of Akaashi’s intense gaze on him, their eyes locked.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Akaashi felt again was that strong pang of familiarity. Entrancing as they were with their deep dark amber colour, a ring of brown surrounding the pupil, he still tried to point a finger to where it was from. The next thing he noticed were dark circles, all around his eyes. Blotches of black under the lower eyelids, even his posture looked lazed. Which was something unlike Bokuto. Knowing how much he treasured his sleep, he was curious, why did he sleep less? Was it because of another prank? Did he forget to do an assignment again?</p><p> </p><p>However, all that internal questioning ebbed away as he gave another infectious smile his way, standing on his toes and waving his hands like they met after 10 years. He impatiently jumped on the spot and Akaashi was pretty sure Bokuto would leap towards him in a few seconds. He was strangely anticipating it. Maybe he really needed some sort of warm embrace. Just the thought of getting one from Bokuto made him lightheaded in some of the most wonderful ways. He smiled and mouthed a small “hello” to which he grinned wide and bright and mouthed the same word in answer. Akaashi giggled, and then turned his attention back to the task at hand. If he keeps this up without hinderance, maybe he’ll be back with his team sooner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Akaashi kept the window open. His parents answered that day. It had more than a bit of a scold from his mother about not being cautious on the field, and his father had almost nothing to say after <em>that</em> other than a very heartfelt “get well soon”. The package had a hand knitted sweater. The owl came as silent as a cat step, and Akaashi closed the letter. Akaashi found it funny how he found a friend in someone who didn’t speak his language, but he was not complaining. Not after those soft feathers and adorable purrs and comedic expressions he could somehow pull off to make him laugh out loud. Akaashi idled about the top of head, pinching across the length of the feathers on top, spiky and black and white. He spoke to no one in particular “You know, you remind me of someone…”</p><p> </p><p>The owl tilted its head, eyes widening again. Akaashi took a good few second to look intently. Again, the same chest constricting feeling overcame him, but ignoring that, he continued “It’s weird, I know, but you remind me of my team captain. Koutarou Bokuto” the owl tensed up, and Akaashi thought maybe he tugged a bit too hard. He started petting his back, “He’s…wild. Crazy. Probably the most insane person I’ll ever meet. He rarely does his homework on time, he tries finding the most absurd of loopholes, and always does the scariest spells at the most inconvenient time and we all have to clean up those messes, and dealing with Yuki-san is harder than it looks.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…” he smiled like a grandparent would when they remember of their past, how they fell for the first time on grassy fields and clear skies and bright sunlight “But he’s <em>dedicated</em>, he’s <em>passionate</em>. He puts his heart into everything, even if it means doing the impossible. He’s always so determined, it actually feels…wonderful to be on the receiving end of that. He is really helpful just…in his own way. It might not seem like he is but in reality, he is putting genuine emotions into taking care. Bokuto-san…dealing with him is like dealing with a Snitch. It’s wild and erratic and can be…honestly infuriating” the owl’s forehead furrowed “but once you properly look at it, feel it, it’s bright, golden, shining, warm because of all that flying. Not many feelings can compare to catching it, it feels like completely else entirely, otherworldly…” Akaashi himself didn’t know if he was talking about the Snitch in general or…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The owl started bouncing on his feet, up and down still perched on Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi asked him “What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself?” The owl flew back when Akaashi was about to examine him, so he kept his hands beside himself again. Akaashi wondered why it suddenly panicked. The letter slipped down the bed and Akaashi chuckled profusely, picking it up. The owl curiously hooted, and Akaashi simply said “It’s from mom and dad” and while he was opening the drawer to store that letter again halted, darted his eyes here and there was a few moments, and then groaned into his hands</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t I think of this before??” he pulled out a pen and a paper, and sat down Indian style and kept them on his lap. He asked the owl again “Hey, can you send letters without letting anyone know?” Akaashi strangely felt like he could trust it. The owl, as if being able to understand, nodded eagerly. Akaashi scribbled down a quick note, and tied it to its feet. He whispered “Go to Hufflepuff’s dorms, third window. Bokuto-san would be there” Akaashi looked forward to see him go, maybe bring an answer back that night only, but it just stayed there. Akaashi waved his hands, but it didn’t budge. It spread its wings towards the pillow, and Akaashi understood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quite a mystery how the owl understood a lot about Akaashi in such a short while...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll go rest. Please send the letter as soon as you can, though” and went into the covers. He didn’t resist or tell the owl off when it again brushed its fingertips across his forehead, soft and soothing, and he drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>The midnight heat of a think, fluffy blanket by a fireplace returns, and Akaashi thinks that he might just drown in how relaxed it makes him. It wraps him fuller than ever, from his toe-tips right to his fingertips, which felt as if were held by an impossibly hot hand. He stirred a bit, and closed his eyes again, pulling the blanket over. This was nice, this was amazing, this was…</p><p> </p><p>When he lost consciousness again, the warmth feels just a touch snugger, like a force pulled him in heaven.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he gave a long, pleased sigh, the warmth seemed to seep away slowly.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The letter came back with a reply that morning. It was not his bird friend, it was Washio’s owl this time. Akaashi opened it and his face erupted into a huge grin, and he laughed out loud. It had probably the worst grammar he’d ever come across, writing sloppy and he was sure the blob on the top left corner was spilt chocolate milk. But it had so much expression; words could never be enough to capture the essence of his friend’s emotions. Bokuto talked about everything from his failed Potions experiment he was forced to clean to how insufferable the substitute player was sometimes and how much he missed having him on court and study halls. Akaashi tucked it beneath his pillow, not before reading it a million times.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was much more comfortable with walking. He still needed stretchers, but he was more stable, and the nurse didn’t have to tend to him all the time.  He was even faster, almost matching his normal speed. Today during fifth period Akaashi strolled on the common grounds, and felt much more at ease. The wind blew between his hair and he could smell the smell of condensation on grass, and animals were especially active, he could hear them all over. He saw a few people he knew and waved at, rest of the time before lunch he enjoyed the outdoors with the company of the music box.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That evening went less eventful. Near midnight, the owl came, Akaashi planned to write another scroll but the nurse said he was about two nights away from going back to his dorm, so he supposed he could wait. He finished the last of the apples and chocolates with his bird friend. He talked some more to the owl about how much he missed his friends, all the clever quips and rumbustious teammates he had, and last but not least, his closest friend and captain. Talking about Bokuto took a larger chunk of time than expected, he felt more flushed than usual.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tonight though, Akaashi felt into a rather shallow sleep. So shallow, that the slight rustle of clothes behind him woke him with a jolt. He tensed up, and started to sit up, only to be stopped by a strong arm. His instincts came in sharp and strong, his arms swinging to the side as he pushed whoever the arm belonged to. The bed beside his knocked over, and he hear a loud wail of pain. He jumped out of bead, a thick book ready in his hands for defence, blankets as a shield.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bokuto-san?!?!</em>” he whispered-screamed, eyes wide with shock.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto, who was rubbing his head with the impact of the tumble gave a very high-pitched “<em>Eeep</em>!” and poofed as if on instinct, disappearing into smokes and emerging out flapping his…<strong><em>wings</em></strong>?</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi gasped, clutching the sheets. “Wait, so it was <em>you</em>? The owl? <em>Everyday</em>?” he said a tad louder, immediately covering his own mouth and hoping no one heard. The owl settled down on Akaashi’s bed, and shone again, changing its form slowly into a bulky human.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi wanted to take a few more seconds to take this all in.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!!” Bokuto beamed, proud of himself “Isn’t it cool? I didn’t know I was a metamorphmagus until I was 14, but apparently I can pull this off very smooth-“</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san” Akaashi hissed, leaning closer to him, eyes stern “What if you had been caught? You can’t sneak up in here, owl form or not. What if someone saw you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi,” Bokuto scoffed “have I ever been so clumsy that I’ve been caught for my tricks?”</p><p> </p><p>He raised an eyebrow in response, Bokuto got the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, maybe I have…but!! I really thought this through, I didn’t change back until I was 100% sure that I was not being watched”</p><p> </p><p>“Like in the middle of the night on my hospital bed? And then openly snoozing on my bed with me? Where anyone could have seen you and caught you? Why did you even start that?” He sneered.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, it’s not like anyone saw us yet, did they?” he sheepishly rubbed a hand on the back of his neck “And Akaashi, you always took too long to sleep! I got so late getting back into my dorm and bed because going past the security is a <em>headache</em>, and slept lesser than usual, this was the only option. It wasn’t hurting you, was it?”</p><p> </p><p>The first thought Akaashi had was that Bokuto had no more dark circles as opposed to when he saw him earlier. The second thought the very heart fluttering realization that Bokuto, his <em>friend</em>, his <em>captain</em>, had been <em>sleeping</em> with him. Arms engulfing him, legs entangling with each-others, Bokuto spooning him, bodies pressed. He bit his cheek from the inside so that the blush dare not spread.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed in defeat. His heart hammering against his ribcage blocked many coherent thoughts. “No Bokuto-san. It didn’t hurt”</p><p> </p><p>And then he was met by the very unfocused gaze of Bokuto. It felt like he was enchanted by something, like he’s seen an angel, or like he just saw his wish on the Mirror of Erised. So breathtaken and captivated he was, that he smiled lazily and brought his hands to cup his jaw. Akaashi stammered, and loosely held his left wrist with one hand “B-Bokuto-san, what are you-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You look so pretty under the moonlight</em>” he murmured in awe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi went taut in disbelief. “I don’t think I-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s true though!” Bokuto continued, still keeping his voice low “Your eyes look so magical with the moon light, as if they are stars on the sky. Even your hair shines, and you don’t even use that fancy shampoo! You just look so…pretty naturally. Like professional models need all that makeup and potions to look good but you're just so beautiful...just like this. You don't need anything”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you…” he choked out in between heavy gasps, suddenly noticing just how close they were. His thumb brushed over his knuckles in smooth circles across calloused skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you so much, Akaashi, on the field, in the dorms. You won’t believe how horrible others are at teaching, they don’t know how to transfer information so that I can understand. It’s like the switch to different languages!” he closed his eyes in agony. Akaashi giggled and told him not to worry, he’ll be out of there soon enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked relieved by that information “So, you’re not mad?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, Bokuto-san. I got the reason" he then remembered, "I also want thank you for giving me all those items. They really helped me while I was stuck in here. You knew what I wanted…” his fingers brushed his, the corners of his lips twitching in a dulcet smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I knew, I always want to make ya happy” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He saw the time by the watch. It was four in the morning “I’ll head out now, before someone notices I was gone. People get up really early to study or to practice these days”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nodded in understanding, though he certainly did <em>not</em> want him to leave. He wished they could stay there for more hours. Or maybe take a nap together again so that this time Akaashi is at least aware that it was <em>happening</em>. Bokuto brightened up and yanked Akaashi’s face a few centimetres forward, speaking in hushed, excited tones “Oh, before I leave, I have one last thing I want to do!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And before Akaashi could comprehend…much of anything, Bokuto tugged his face in an angle and softly, lovingly pecked his cheek. Akaashi suddenly became very rigid and even more crimson than he already was, blood rushing to his face at an alarming rate. Akaashi stared at his eyes for a few long seconds, asking the unspoken question in the air. Bokuto pulled away, Akaashi nearly whined at the lack of contact.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well you let me do that when I was morphed so…” he coughed awkwardly, and Akaashi didn’t realize when his hand had, like a lovesick protagonist, creeped on his face to feel the kiss lingering on his hot skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi gave a dreamy sigh. He smiled, and Bokuto seemed to have received the message. Standing near the windowsill he waved one last time, already sitting on it, and jumped down from it. Akaashi nearly had a heart attack when he rushed to see if Bokuto had truly just done such an impulsive act.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Much to his relief however, the same black and white owl with golden speckles on its body and feathery porcupine hair flew across the sky, claiming it as its own. Akaashi chuckled</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Owls are mysterious creatures indeed.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First Haikyuu fic!! Never thought I'd write anything more than what I scribble down in my friend's DMs in the middle of day/night but here we are!</p><p>This is dedicated to a very dear friend. Panda-senpai, I know this delivery was more than a month due, but I hope you liked ! &lt;3</p><p>You can find me rambling about basically everything lol @/ParulSr99454511<br/>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!<br/>Have a great day/night y'all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>